Kyuraruri Kyurirura
Kyuraruri Kyurirura is a duet performed by Mia Kusakabe and Hina Miyazaki. They first performed the song during their tour "Prism☆Box Live Tour VIRTUAL×REAL" in Osaka in March of 2015. It was later released in Prizmmy's first mini-album "Love Trooper" in February of 2016 almost a year later. Mia Hina Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kyuraruri kyurirura mahou no kotoba wo tonaetanara kimi ni todoku ka na Kyuraruri kyurirura daiji ni kakushita amai yume no shoutai Atama no naka wo nozokechau esupa ga koko ni itara haato no oku no dokidoki mo miyaburarete shimau ka na Kimi wo mitsuketa ano hi kara tsudzuita binetsu majiri no tameiki no ikisaki wa ne darenimo mada naisho dayo Taimingu bakka ukagatte itsumo chansu wa sotchinoke konomama ja dame datte no wa juubun wakatteru kedo Kyuraruri kyurirura mahou no kotoba wo tonaetanara kimi ni todoku ka na Kyuraruri kyurirura daiji ni kakushita amai yume no shoutai Kyuraruri kyurirura jishin nante nai kedo hora soyokaze mo senaka o oshiteru Kyuraruri kyurirura jibun no kotoba de chanto 'suki' tte iwanakya Moufu no naka ni tsutsumareta biidama iro no kirakira mo kimi no mae ja okubyou de jyouzu ni kao o dasenai yo imajineshon bakka hataraite itsumo riraru ato mawashi 'kono mama de shiawase' toka omoerunara raku dakedo Kyuraruri kyurirura mahou no chikara o tsukaetanara kimi wa kidzuku ka na? Kyuraruri kyurirura moufu ni tsutsunda ware mono chuui no koi Kyuraruri kyurirura yuuki nante naikedo hora hoshizora mo ouen shiteru yo Kyuraruri kyurirura jibun no chikara de kidzuite morawanakya Kyuraruri kyurirura mahou no kotoba wo tonaetanara kimi ni todoku ka na Kyuraruri kyurirura daiji ni kakushita amai yume no shoutai Kyuraruri kyurirura jishin nante nai kedo hora soyokaze mo senaka o oshiteru Kyuraruri kyurirura jibun no kotoba de chanto 'suki' tte iwanakya Kyuraruri kyuraruri kyurirura Kyuraruri kyuraruri kyurirura Kyuraruri kyurirurarira |-|Kanji= きゅらるりきゅりるら 魔法のコトバを 唱えたなら キミに届くかな きゅらるりきゅりるら 大事に隠した あまいユメの 正体 頭の中を 覗けちゃう エスパーが ここにいたら ハートの奥の ドキドキも 見破られてしまうかな キミを見つけた あの日から 続いた 微熱まじりの ため息の 行き先はね 誰にもまだ ナイショだよ タイミングばっか うかがって いつもチャンスは そっちのけ このままじゃ ダメだってのは じゅうぶん分かってるけど きゅらるりきゅりるら 魔法のコトバを 唱えたなら キミに届くかな きゅらるりきゅりるら 大事に隠した あまいユメの 正体 きゅらるりきゅりるら 自信なんてないけど ほら そよ風も 背中を押してる きゅらるりきゅりるら 自分のコトバで ちゃんと 「すき」って言わなきゃ 毛布の中に 包まれた ビー玉色の キラキラも キミの前じゃ 臆病で じょうずに顔を出せないよ イマジネーションばっか 働いて いつもリラル あとまわし 「このままで しあわせ」とか 思えるなら ラクだけど きゅらるりきゅりるら 魔法のチカラを 使えたなら キミは気づくかな？ きゅらるりきゅりるら 毛布に包んだ われもの注意の 恋 きゅらるりきゅりるら 勇気なんてないけど そら 星空も 応援してるよ きゅらるりきゅりるら 自分のチカラで 気づいてもらわなきゃ きゅらるりきゅりるら 魔法のコトバを 唱えたなら キミに届くかな きゅらるりきゅりるら 大事に隠した あまいユメの 正体 きゅらるりきゅりるら 自信なんてないけど ほら そよ風も 背中を押してる きゅらるりきゅりるら 自分のコトバで ちゃんと 「すき」って言わなきゃ きゅらるり きゅらるりきゅりるら きゅらるり きゅらるりきゅりるら きゅらるりきゅりるらりら |-|English= Kyuraruri kyurirura are magical words If I chant it I wonder if it will reach you? Kyuraruri kyurirura I will safely hide The identity of this delicious dream Peeking through the inside of my head is Esper, who is there The back of my heart is beating I wonder if you can catch it? A slight fever continued to mix in on that day, you found it The destination of your sigh is still a secret to everyone I ask for good timing But my chances are being ignored one after the other at this point it is hopeless I know enough Kyuraruri kyurirura are magical words If I chant it I wonder if it will reach you? Kyuraruri kyurirura I will safely hide The identity of this delicious dream Kyuraruri kyurirura even though I don't have confidence a gentle breeze is pushing my back Kyuraruri kyurirura I will diligently say to you "I like you" Wrapped in a blanket a glass marbles colors sparkle I am a cowardice in front of him I can't face him properly My imagination always works hard and reality is postponed "Let's be happy like this" it's not as easy as it seems Kyuraruri kyurirura if I use this magical power I wonder if you will notice? Kyuraruri kyurirura wrapped in a blanket I have to be careful of this fragile love Kyuraruri kyurirura even though I don't have the courage The starry sky is always supporting me Kyuraruri kyurirura with this power I will get your attention Kyuraruri kyurirura are magical words If I chant it I wonder if it will reach you? Kyuraruri kyurirura I will safely hide The identity of this delicious dream Kyuraruri kyurirura even though I don't have confidence a gentle breeze is pushing my back Kyuraruri kyurirura I will diligently say to you "I like you" Kyuraruri kyuraruri kyurirura Kyuraruri kyuraruri kyurirura kyuraruri kyurirurarira Trivia # Kyuraruri kyurirura is a spell like 'bibbidi bobbidi boo' # Esper is a person who practices the development of psychic abilities. Category:Prizmmy Lyrics